


At The End of All Things

by FatyGSquare



Series: Quarantink [6]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, Future Fic, M/M, Quarantink Challenge, Retirement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:33:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23839153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatyGSquare/pseuds/FatyGSquare
Summary: Many had told him it would be hard.There is one who brings peace to his heart.
Relationships: Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Series: Quarantink [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666186
Kudos: 39





	At The End of All Things

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!! Last one for today! The prompt was 'anshin' (lit. peaceful heart).
> 
> As always, English is not my first language, so please excuse any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy!

He thought it would be difficult, many had told him so.

A complete change in dynamics, finding a new routine, a new focus. A new reason to get up every morning, to keep going everyday.

He had been anxious since he made the decision and announced it to Brian, Tracy and Gishlain. He had voiced his doubts and concerns to friends who had already been through this. They all gave him the same advice.

Call Javi.

He paced around his room, phone in one hand and biting his other thumb, contemplating if he really should. Sure, they were dating now and talking to Javi was always amazing, but what would he say? How would he react? Would he be surprised? Disappointed?

It was a stupid train of thought, of course. The moment he had dialed the number and Javi answered, the Spaniard had told him exactly what he needed to hear.

This was his decision and his alone, whether it was for his physical condition or mental health, or both. Or if he felt he had achieved all he could.

Whatever reason he had, Javi had promised he would be there for him no matter what.

He smiles, a traitorous tear escaping and running down his cheek as he mouths his anthem on the podium for the last time, the Olympic gold familiar but foreign and new around his neck.

Press, interviews, hundreds of congratulations, more press, photos. The adrenaline starts wearing off when he makes his way to his car, and he lets himself fall on the backseat, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath.

It feels final and groundbreaking, like his center of gravity just shifted irrevocably, no going back.

His phone beeps once, twice. He groans, exhausted to the bone, but checks it anyway.

A photo of a hand holding two boarding passes, the information on them a little blurry, and a text right beneath it.

**Vacation time, champion!**

**I’ll be waiting for you, mi amor.**

He smiles, silly and tired. Closing his eyes, he can already imagine himself lying down on a beach, Javi spreading sunblock on his back, the two of them lazing around. He imagines walks along the shore, hand in hand, talking about anything but training or jumps or grade of execution. Late nights spent pleasuring each other, reacquainting himself with Javi’s neck, his chest, his legs.

A week later, he lays wonderfully spent on the bed, an arm draped over Javi’s naked back and the Spaniard’s head resting on his chest, a blissful sighs escapes his lips, and he melts on the mattress. A tidal wave of peacefulness washes over him and he hums, giggling when Javi nips playfully at the skin right next to a nipple.

At the end of all things - his competitive career, his life in Toronto, his self-imposed loneliness- he finds it easy to relax and let himself get carried away in this new chapter.

At the beginning of everything new, he falls asleep slowly, gentle sea breeze blowing through the opened window, a body pressed to his and arms wrapped around him.

He finds himself in Javi’s arms, where his heart has always found its peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Liked it? Hated it? Let me know what you think in the comments!!!


End file.
